An antenna is an apparatus used in a radio device to receive and transmit an electromagnetic wave signal. As the fourth generation mobile communication comes, there is an increasingly high requirement for a bandwidth of a terminal product. Currently, industrial design (ID for short) of an existing mobile terminal is increasingly compact, causing design space of an antenna to be increasingly small, and moreover, an antenna of a mobile terminal also needs to cover more frequency bands and types. Therefore, miniaturization and broadbandization of the antenna of the mobile terminal have become an inevitable trend.
In an antenna design solution of the existing mobile terminal, such as a printed circuit board invert F antenna (Printed Invert F Antenna, PIFA antenna for short), an invert F antenna (IFA for short), a monopole antenna, a T-shape antenna, or a loop antenna, only when an electrical length of the foregoing existing antenna at least needs to meet a quarter to a half of a low-frequency wavelength, can both low-frequency and wide-frequency resonance frequencies be produced. Therefore, it is very difficult to meet a condition that both a low frequency and a wide frequency are covered in a small-sized space environment.